My ABC's
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: Mello/Near with the alphabet!
1. A

I wrote this in school for some little writing activity and I thought: 'Hey, why not post it?!' So, here it is! Oh….Umm….Yeah my other stories will be updated….._Soon?_

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Death Note….Talk about major ban.

* * *

A is for Angel

* * *

Mello tiredly collapsed onto the tiny, pale boy beneath him. Said pale boy groaned then forcefully shoved the elder off his used body.

"My little angel is very fussy tonight," cooed the blond, which caused Near's cheeks to burn with a fiery red blush.

"W-what did you just call me," Near managed to stuttered out. Pulling the smaller boy on top of him, Mello smiled.

"You are my little angel," softly, Mello placed a gentle kiss on the white-haired teen's forehead.

* * *

I've got all the way through E done right now! Go me! Review or I shall never update again!


	2. B

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Death Note….Go, go super yaoi!

* * *

B is for Badass

* * *

Mello is a badass, plain and simple. Always getting himself into some kind of potentially fatal situation. This caused Near to worry more than imaginable.

Of course, he knew that his lovable chocoholic would return home safely, but still. There were times, however, that Mello would attempt to impress his lover by flaunting his badass-ness.

For example, there was one time that Mello was toying around with his shiny, black handgun. Being the blond he is, he decided to play a little Russian Roulette with himself in front of the young detective. Needless to say Near was beyond pissed off that Mello would be stupid enough to nearly kill himself.

Yeah, Mello didn't get any that week….Or the week after.

* * *

Review! Wow….I sound needy…..


	3. C

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Death Note this is what people would be saying: "MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

* * *

C is for Cycle

* * *

They had a cycle. A routine so to speak.

It would start off with Mello's badass side getting the best of him. This would then lead to him doing something utterly dumb and possibly harmful. Once Near found out (which he always managed to do) he would calmingly (coughnotcough) give the blond an extremely long lecture about his safety.

Well, said blond has a bad tendency not to listen. After realizing that absolutely none of his words were getting through Mello's thick skull, Near would storm off. This is where Mello would apprehend that his little uke was very angry with him. Now, Mello could not have that.

Here is when Mr. Sly popped up. We all know Mr. Sly. You know, sweet words, tender caresses, the oh-so-romantic-only-to-get-what-I-want-which-is-you-in-bed guy.

Searching for Near would not be a problem; he could always be found in the only sheer white room held in the household.

Okay Mr. Sly do your worst! Your worst involving a wild, raw passionate hour filled with wet kisses, biting, sucking, all the above.

Oh yes, here is the final step of their little cycle before it would start all over again.

Near apologizing.

The albino never could quite understand why _he_ was the one apologizing after _Mello_ had gone and done something so unintelligent.

"I love you my little angel,"

It did not really matter however because Near knew that his dim-witted lover would always manage to get him to do basically whatever he wanted him to do.

And he knew….

That their little cycle….

Would never end.

* * *

Somehow…I feel disturbed now….Huh, interesting. Review!


	4. D

Yep! I'm baaaaaack! Alright, here's what's going on. I'm writing chapter two of like every story I have that only has one chapter right now. Spring break is coming up so you can expect updates!

Disclaimer: Fuck the system!

* * *

**D is for Dangerous**

Their love was a dangerous thing. Not because of the constant teetering feelings, or because of the rivalry, nor was it because of the nearly fatal situations they seemed to put each other in on a daily basis. Oh no, their passion for one another was dangerous because of the addiction. The need becoming something like the need for a drug.

"Near, if your love for me were like a drug, would that make me a drug pusher? " questioned a certain blond, idly twirling his lover's silky hair.

"Yes, but in a good way." came the quiet reply.

"I'm glad that you're addicted to me." Mello nuzzled closer to the smaller boy that rested in his arms, falling asleep in the warm embrace.


	5. E

Disclaimer: Would you like to take a ride on the Turkish pony? ;)

**  


* * *

E is for Energy.  
**  
Energy was something that Mello had a lot of and that was something Near did not understand.

"Come on, Near," Mello seductively whispered, attempting to coax the young adult into going another round.

"No." Near firmly stated, burying his face into a rather comfortable pillow. He did enjoy his activities with the blond but he could only handle so much before he was ready to pass out from exhaustment.

"Just one more time?" Mello continued, ignoring the sleepiness that filled his lover's voice.

"No." once again stated Near.

"But-"

"No."

"Near-"

"No."

"Only-"

"No."

"Nate-"

"No! And if you don't stop asking, you won't be getting any for the next week!"


	6. F

Disclaimer: There be a monkey in mah banana!**  


* * *

  
F is for Freakish**

Near could be plain out creepy sometimes...This was one of those times.

"Near…What are you doing?" Mello asked, carefully eyeing the two dolls that the tiny boy held in his hands.

"..Nothing…" Near replied setting the replicas of the blond and himself onto the blue-tiled floor.

"You know what…I'm not even going to ask any more." with that, Mello turned on his heel, exiting the room, slightly creeped out by his boyfriend's freakish toys.

Well, it wasn't that the toys were odd; it was what he was doing with them. But after having walked in on Near in worse situations, Mello figured that he shouldn't be so surprised.

Back in the room with Near, a fantasy was being played out.

"Oh of course, Near, I'll let you be on top this time." the startling mirror image of Mello doll said to the Near doll that the colorless teen held in his other hand.


End file.
